Sleeping Beauty
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: She would be the princess, like Sleeping Beauty, and Lily would be her prince. One-shot, obviously Liley!


Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything.**

**Warnings: This is Liley! But just mainly cute fluffy stuff, it's like a Liley story mixed with pure Disney! **

**A/N: I thought of this two nights ago and finally had time to write it today. Actually I have had so much inspiration during this weekend! I mean, I have like three new stories that I would like to write (they are Liley too) but I want to finish the ones I have here first and that really annoys me! Why? Because I get so much inspiration for new stories, and if I don't start them I loose it, but if I do start them I won't be able to finish the ones I already have! Arrgh! T-T…has this happened to you my fellow writers?**

**Anyway, this is a little one-shot I hope you all enjoy! **

_Sleeping Beauty_

The door shot open in the same manner it had done countless of times before: fast, hard and loud. Yet, nothing stirred within the house.

The blond skater, who was the cause of such noisy entrance, observed her surroundings to find them surprisingly empty. Weird, it was a Sunday afternoon, on this days the Stewart family went to church in the mornings and stayed home cleaning or working during the evenings. So, where could they be?

Her questions were forgotten when her eyes fell upon a slim figure that rested comfortably on the couch. In that moment, where Robbie Ray and Jackson could have been obtained little importance, she only needed them to tell her where this heavenly creature could have been anyway. Now that she found her, their existence was on a second plane.

The blond girl made her way to the brunette that seemed to be asleep on the sofa. She was in a very cozy position, her body was stretched on the couch where she fit completely, her ankles crossed and her left arm was over her stomach while her right was bended resting beside her head; Lily herself would have fallen asleep had she been in her place.

Sky blue eyes wondered over the resting body before her. She had the body of a dancer, thin yet firm, for that was part of her job. Lily had always admired her figure as well as her vocal talents. Although that was not the only thing the blond loved about her sleeping friend. Her hidden eyes were as beautiful and mysterious as the deep sea, and her hair. Oh those lovely soft chestnut curls that made her a klutz, if just to caress them by "mistake" if she somehow managed to accidentally fall or something. Adding to this was her silky flesh that had won her the name of Perfect Skin Girl. And if she continued to name the girl's outer attractiveness plus began to describe the inner beauty of her friend, she would never end.

Lily's hand went to her shoulder with the intention of waking her up, but it remained hovering over it when a thought struck the blond. The girl didn't remember ever making an entrance that deafening before, but here her friend was, unfazed by the event. Was something wrong with her?

The hand that had previously been hovering over the singer's shoulder was now been transported to the girl's forehead. Lily carefully placed it there, feeling for Miley's temperature. To her relief it was normal as well as her breathing and just about everything else. Then, perhaps the girl was just really tired; she is Hannah Montana after all!

Well, that seems logical! She thought, laughing to herself for overreacting. Her mirth-filled eyes fell back to her friends face. In the back of her mind, she had the resolve to retrieve her hand and either wake her friend up or go home. However, when her blue eyes fell on those gorgeous features and she realized how close they were her breath got caught in her throat and she became inert.

She could feel Miley's chest heave up and down while her soft breathing caress her chin and lower lip. Her eyes trailed down to those luscious lips guilty in freeing that inviting wind.

Either her heart was giving a fit for some unknown reason or she was having a heart attack, she didn't know. The only thing she was aware of was of how soft Miley's skin was under her fingers, how loud her red plumps were calling for her and how much Miley and this moment recalled her of Sleeping Beauty and her prince.

She smiled briefly, wishing with all her heart that she could truly be Miley's prince. Then, with the gentleness of the clouds she pressed her lips to the ones of Miley's, taking her time, as if waiting for her princess to actually wake from a one-hundred year's slumber.

Seconds later she retreated; her eyes still closed savoring the moment and her cheeks burning a deep crimson. She would have stayed like that, relishing the feeling of Miley's lips on her own, if only the sweetest voice hadn't startled her.

"I must be dreaming." Miley's eyes were half open in a dreamy like state and she was staring up at Lily with an unreadable expression.

"Yes! That's just what it is." Lily, having been caught in the act, didn't know what to say. And so she went with the first silly thing that came to her mind.

"Then please don't wake me."

The next thing our prince in skater clothing felt were a pair of smooth lips upon her own, lips as soft as feathers and as sweet as strawberries.

If Lily had awakened the princess or if the princess had managed to make the prince fall asleep with her, became irrelevant to Lily. Because here, in this place between sleep and awake, each had its own.

Fin

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review! **


End file.
